Mikasa's Madness
by Rainy Day Anime
Summary: Mikasa always had feeling for her brother and has always tried to make him happy. But when Eren yells at her, she finally snaps. After taking the advice of a friend, she decides to take matters into her own hands. Rated M for violence and sexual content.


**Welcome one and all to another story for ****Attack on Titan a.k.a Shingeki no Kyojin. Today I have for you a course of "M" rated horror with a little bit of crazy served with a side of insanity. For dessert I plan to give you a large bowl of psycho bitch added with sprinkles yandere. If you don't think that's funny then...well...sue me I tried. Anyways like it says this is a horror based story that I hope is original. If you find another story like this then I hope you don't think I'm ripping it off. Shingeki no Kyojin is property of ****Hajime Isayama and is licensed Madman Entertainment, Funimation, and ****Manga UK****. Please enjoy.**

Great Advice

There is only so much that one person can take, only so much one can endure, and only so much one can understand before everything breaks down. Before the mind can no longer justify the action or the strength to justify the hurtful emotions of another or the patience to hold onto and wait until the time is right. For Mikasa Ackerman, that time was coming faster than anyone would suspect.

It all felt the same. No matter what she did, no matter what she said, no matter how strong she was, or how patient she was there was nothing she could do to grab the affection of her brother. They weren't related, hell even their surnames were different. But every time she tried he would always resent her for it. All she wanted was for him to be happy, to achieve his goal so that one day he could see her as more than an overbearing sister. She wanted her brother Eren, she lusted for him, ever since he saved her she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. The scarf she wore around her neck was a testament of her affection for him. Even so, after all the time and patience and understanding she had, he would still treat her with distain and coldness. Now she needed a reason why. A reason to put up with his childish attitude, a reason to ignore his insults no matter how badly they hurt, a reason to continue to be selfless. But the more she thought, the less hope she had.

Mikasa hadn't been feeling like herself in awhile. She was stressed, very stressed and it was beginning to take a toll on her. Her hair was a mess, she was more hormonal than usual, although she never showed it, and she felt tired most of the time. Normally these were symptoms of pregnancy but for her it was mainly a result of poor treatment. Her brother Eren always ignored her, acted cold to her, pushed her away, and flat out hated her sometimes and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. She had asked Armin and found out that Eren had always felt inferior when compared to her. He said that every time Eren felt like he accomplished something he would compare it to the two them. Every time he did that he would get angry because the end result was always the same. No matter what he could do, she could do better and it was that very reason why he resented her.

Today was one of the few days that the survey core had the day off leaving the soldiers to do whatever they see fit, so long as they didn't make a mess and bother corporal Levi. That was the number one rule that everybody followed without question. Never fuck with Levi or he will fuck with you. Mikasa got in line to get her breakfast, not even paying attention to what was being served. So long as it was filling she didn't care, it's not like the survey core ever got anything special. The food was edible and that was enough for her. As she grabbed some eggs and some bread she noticed a figure sneaking out of the kitchen. It didn't take long to figure out.

Sasha Braus was the only one dumb enough to sneak into the kitchen and steal some extra food, so naturally she was the culprit. How she kept getting away with it was beyond her. With a cup of juice in one hand and a tray of food in another she walked over to the country girl, who was now trying her best to look inconspicuous.

"Sasha"

"Ahh!" The potato lover jumped in surprise before turning to find a stoic faced Mikasa instead of an angry cook.

"Oh Mikasa it's just you. You scared the hell out of me." she laughed. Sasha was one of the more energetic and fun loving member of the group, right next to Connie. For the most part she acted like a child but she was nice enough to get along with, even being able to forgive Mikasa for that fart incident when they were cadets. Of course Mikasa gave her a portion of her bread to make up for it so they were on decent terms. Not exactly friends but able enough to get along.

Mikasa could feel Sasha eyeing her breakfast like it was her own. Any moment Sasha would ask her for a portion of her meal. Now normally she would say no or just walk on by but there was a part of her that wondered why exactly she had to steal food from others just to satisfy her hunger. Of course it was none of her business why she did it but right now Mikasa would do anything to get her mind off Eren and her stress.

"Sorry. Can I ask you a question?"

"What's up?"

"Why do you take food?" It was a broad term question but Sasha knew what Mikasa was trying to insinuate. The brunette looked away, thinking of a way to explain her reasoning to Mikasa.

"Well I guess it goes back to when I was growing up. You see in my village we didn't always wait to be served food. No, we were hunters. If you wanted food then you had to go get it, simple as that. If you want something don't just wait for someone to give it to you, just grab it yourself and save them time."

"So you just took what you wanted?" Sasha seemed to take offence to Mikasa's words.

"Listen Mikasa we weren't thieves. We had to take what we could because we were poor and had no other means of survival other than to hunt. That was life for everyone. I'll go get more food sure and I'll ask others for some of theirs. But only because that's the way I've lived for a long time..."For a moment she looked away from Mikasa's gaze, instead turning her attention to the floor. She felt hurt that one of the people she knew thought she was nothing more than a common thief. Mikasa couldn't help but feel guilty for insinuating it.

"If you need something Mikasa, like desperately need something or really want something than you can't wait for the world to serve it to you on a silver platter. You got to get off your butt and grab it. You get what I'm saying?" Her voice full of vigor and confidence. Mikasa was a little surprised by the girls outburst. Being used to Sasha's constant procrastinating and hunger moments didn't leave her in high regard for Mikasa.

Yeah...thanks Sasha and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine, at least you understand now right?"Mikasa nodded, flashing a quick smile before leaving. She had a new respect for Sasha now.

Mikasa walked over to her usual table and sat by Eren. She hoped that for once he would treat her nicely, to be kind and affectionate like he used to be when they were kids. But there was a small ache in her heart that made it feel like she was hoping for the impossible to happen.

As she sat down next to Eren she saw him getting into another fight with Jean, probably over something really stupid like who has the biggest biceps or who has the biggest abs. Obviously she would win hands down but shaming Eren in front of his rival wasn't going to get him to make her like her anymore then saying that titans should be shown mercy. It was time like these that she turned to Armin for guidance. Hopefully he had something encouraging to say or at least something that help her make sense of all this. You see unlike Eren, Armin knew about her feelings and would try to help or reassure her the best he could. But even he wasn't knowledgeable on love, having fallen for the traitorous girl that was currently trapped inside a crystal in the basement.

But he would help stop her from doing things to make Eren angry and give her some advice when she needed it. She appreciated her friends efforts to help her and she was grateful that he had an eye for detail and could tell when Eren needed to be left alone or let him blow off some steam. Of course his version of blowing off steam usually involved getting into fights.

She noticed Armin reading a book when she tried to get his attention. It was easy since he always had a sense of noticing her when she was in trouble. Putting down his book he noticed her silently plead for help in how to proceed.

"Just let him vent. Trying to get in the middle of it would just embarrass him" he shrugged. It was common knowledge at this point so he didn't need to think hard. That wasn't to say he didn't sympathize with his friend. He knew she relied on him for answers with Eren and he was more than happy to help her out. But there was only so much he could do.

Mikasa decided to ignore the fight as best she could and silently ate her breakfast. She didn't want to deal with the fighting right now so she decided to let her mind wander elsewhere to pass the time. Normally it was to images of her having fun with Eren when they were children or imagining her being married to Eren. Sometimes she imagined some really dirty things but those were rare. But instead of the usual Eren images she remembered the words that Sasha told her.

"You get off your butt and grab it" she muttered. The words replayed in her head over and over again, like her thoughts were on a never ending loop. They felt relieving to hear, it was almost if she was given the answer to an impossible question. Maybe there was more to that then she thought. She looked at Eren, still arguing with Jean, and felt like the Sasha's words somehow felt right.

She shook her head, trying to remove such thoughts. She wanted Eren more than anything but she didn't want to take him by force. She wanted his love, that all she ever wanted was to have his love. To be by his side always, to have him hold her when she was sad, to capture his lips with her own. If she forced herself on him , wouldn't that destroy her chances.

"But maybe it could work" she said. As much as she loved Eren her frustration was getting to the point where she was going to lose it. When Eren would spend time with the other girls she would feel hurt, when Eren would insult her and push her away she would feel crushed, whenever he told her that she wasn't his mother or his sister and to leave him alone it killed her. But she was patient with him, she was understanding, she would remember the time where he saved her when she was a child and regain new hope. But as time wore on that hope began to diminish.

For once in her life Mikasa didn't care to remember that day as it would remind her of how much of Eren had changed. The young man arguing wasn't the same boy that saved her. It looked like the nice Eren was replaced by this cold, uncaring, violent Eren. It felt wrong to think like that, after all his mother died but then again so did hers, and her father. Eren thinks he's the only one who suffered when really she should be just as angry if not more so then he is. But still, without him she wouldn't be here right now.

As a soldier she admired his passion and his commitment. He was the reason why they all joined the survey core in the first place and he was the one to convince us all to believe in his dream and kill the titans. But as a woman, she needed more. She had needs and wants like any other creature and what she wanted most of all was Eren. She didn't care about anything or anyone else, all she wanted was Eren. She wanted to smell his scent, to feel his body, to embrace his love, to be with him for all eternity. But yet she waited, she waited for something that seemed so impossible to happen. Sasha's words again replayed in her head. She wanted Eren so badly and she wanted to do anything to get him. So why should she wait for him to notice her? His bull headed nature made him oblivious to her feelings and his pride kept him from spending time with him. She was grab what she wanted, and he was going to take it. Whether he wanted to or not.

With dark thoughts in her mind she stood up from the table and got in between Eren and Jean, putting her hands on their chest and carefully pushing them away. Jean backed off obediently, a small blush on his cheeks. Eren however seemed less then pleased.

"What the hell Mikasa?!" he yelled.

"You need to stop Eren before someone get hurt" she scolded him. She was just worried about him is all. She only wanted him to be safe and happy. Why couldn't he understand that?

"Damn it Mikasa stop getting in the way! I don't need you fighting my battles for me, I can take care of myself. You're not my mother or my sister so just butt out!" he snarled.

Mikasa stood there in shock, her mouth hanging open. She should have known this would happen. But there was that small part of her that wanted to believe otherwise. It hurt, it hurt so damn much that she couldn't take it anymore. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and before she could stop they were slowly running down her face.

Eren saw this and was a loss for words. A wave of guilt washed over him as he saw his sister cry. He didn't mean to hurt her, he really didn't. Now he felt like the worst scum on earth.

"M-M-Mikasa I was just kidding. I don't mean it..." His words had no effect because her tears kept coming.

"Please Mikasa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. I take it back. I take it all back just please stop crying. Please..." he pleaded. But still her tears kept coming and now her body started to shake from her sorrow. He ran over and hugged her, desperately trying to comfort her. He always wanted to protect Mikasa, like he did when they were little but not like this...not like this.

Before he could pull her closer he felt a fist bury itself into his gut. The pain brought him to his knees as the wind was knocked out of him. He stayed there, on his hands and knees, desperately trying to breathe again. He looked to his sister, silently asking for her to help him up. What he saw made his blood run ice cold. Her face was no longer full of sadness. No, instead it was full of rage and hatred. It was looking into the eyes of a rabid wolf ready to kill its prey."

"Mi...ka...sa?" he asked. His lack of breath made it hard to say her full name at once. He deserved the punch, he wasn't going to deny it and he didn't blame her. But as he tried to stand up he felt a hand grab his hair smash it into Mikasa's knee. He could feel his nose break from the force and his head hitting the cold floor. He didn't have to time to register what was about to happen before Mikasa went over to him.

With full of rage Mikasa brought her boot down on Eren skull, stomping on him over and over and over again, watching as blood started to pull around him. She could hear the sound of his cries of pain as she continually smashed his head into head into the ground. Lifting her foot off his face she focused on ribs, knees, ankles, feet, shoulders, hands anything that could break under her boot she crushed.

She grabbed his hair again and pulled his head up to meet her gaze, only to feel a fist smash into his face. The pain didn't stop, he could feel Mikasa blows over and over again as she punched and kicked him. In the end his nose was broken, his lip split, his eyes black, his ribs cracked, his jaw dislocated, and his pride destroyed. His body hurt all over and all feelings to his arms or legs were cut off. He could taste blood spilling out his mouth as he stood there, Mikasa still holding him up by his hair. Then she stopped, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up close to her face.

"You know Eren I am so sick and tired of all the shit you put me through." she snarled, raising her fist up to his face. She wanted to show him just how painful his words truly were.

"All I do is try to help but you push me away." she said, punching Eren across the face.

"You berate me." she punched him again, her tears once again cascading down her cheeks.

"You insult me." she punched him again, harder than before, this time knocking out some teeth from Eren's bloody mouth. She looked at her brother and saw the cuts and bruises she gave him, she saw the blood that was now staining her jacket and dripping from Eren face. All the pain and anguish she kept pent up for so very long finally release itself all at once.

"When all I want is for you to love me Eren!" she kneed him in the groin, causing to cough up more blood. Even in his delirious state Eren was conscious enough to hear his sister confession. His eyes were wide with shock at the revelation but were quickly shut from the pain. He wanted to say something, but the pain hurt so much that he could only groan in anguish. Tears were starting to swell in his eyes from the pain and humiliation he suffered. His body was broken and right now he just wanted to curl up in a ball and try to be invisible. Anything to make the pain go away.

The room went deathly quiet. Christa was hiding behind Ymir and Reiner, Bertholdt was hiding with Christa, Connie was speechless, Sasha mouth was hanging open and letting the bread she was eating fall out, Armin was in complete shock and dropped his book, and Jean looked like he was going to piss himself. Nobody knew what was more shocking. The fact that Mikasa just kicked the shit out of her brother or that she confessed her love to him afterwards.

Mikasa started to cry again, burying her face into her brothers bloody chest and soaking his shirt with her tears. Eren wanted to get away but his injuries stopped him from moving. The pain was worse than when Levi beat him at the trial and it was taking all his strength to just remain conscious. Finally after what felt like forever Mikasa lifted her face from his chest. Her face scarier than before. For instead of an angry glare or a depressed expression there was a sadistic grin. As he stared at her in horror he could swear she was laughing.

"But you know I learned something today Eren. Do you want to know what it is?" Eren gave a painful moan in response. Unsatisfied with the answer, Mikasa grabbed Eren's jaw with one hand while holding him up with the other and jerked him up and down, imitating a nod. Eren could only whimper in agony as he felt her hands crush his already dislocated jaw.

"I learned that you shouldn't wait for someone to give you what you want on a silver platter. Sometimes you just got to get off your butt and grab it." she giggled at her words. This time loud enough for everyone else to hear. Sasha, felt horrified that her own words were being used for something like this but was too afraid to say anything. Jean couldn't believe that the girl in front of him was the same one he fell in love with back at the academy. He backed away as far as he could from them hoping to remain hidden and for Mikasa not to remember the fight him and Eren had a few minutes ago.

Mikasa brought her lips to her brother's in a passionate kiss, forcing her tongue down his throat and enjoying the metallic taste of his blood. She began to lose herself in the moment, kissing him more forcefully and starting to moan into his lips. Eren could only remain there in horror as his sister started to molest his mouth, silently crying as she put more pain in his already agonizing injury. Mikasa broke away after a few moments, a bloody trail of saliva connecting her mouth with Eren's.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that" she said smiling. It was like getting something she always wanted more than anything else in the world but was never able to have.

"You belong to me now Eren. Your body, your mind, your soul, it all belongs to me. You will be mine for all of eternity and you know what? You're going to love it, whether you want to or not." she held his head against her breast, letting him hear her heart that was filled with love for him. She closed her eyes and savored the moment between them, letting a sense of warmth wash over her. The moment ended when she heard a cough from the crowd. With a stoic faced she turned to face her comrades.

"I have a message for all of you hear. I want you all to listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. Eren Yager belongs to me now. He is not yours, or the survey cores, or even humanity in general. He solely belongs me and me alone. If you try to take him away from me or if you try to tempt him to leaving me. I'll collect your fucking head." her voice was monotone but the anger and venom in her words could not have been more real.

"Does everybody understand?" Everyone in the room nodded their heads as fast as they could.

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding. Now if you'll all excuse us, I have to take MY Eren to the infirmary." she made sure to put emphasis on the word "my" before throwing Eren over her shoulder and carrying him away, leaving the rest of the group trembling in fear.

"I think I just pissed myself" Jean muttered.

"That makes two of us" said Connie.

Everyone desperately tried to figure out if what exactly they just witnessed. Ymir thought Mikasa went crazy, Connie and Jean thought she was on her period, Christa and Bertholdt were too afraid to comment, Sasha returned to eating to try and forget what happened but was having a hard time, and Armin was trying his hardest to understand why the hell would Mikasa do such a thing. But whatever they all thought there was one truth that remained clear. Eren Yager was now property of Mikasa Ackerman, now and forever.

**What do you think? Is it good or not? I personally like it but I think I can do better when it comes to graphic stuff. Oh well, I'll get the hang of it later. Don't worry it going to get scarier as the story goes along so you don't have to think it's going to be this tame throughout every chapter. I plan to put in some more horror maybe some sexual content too but whatever it is be sure to know, I'm going to make it brutal. So stick around and enjoy and don't forget to review this story. If you want to add in your own idea that'd be cool too and if I like them I'll give you credit in the next chapter. Alright that's it for now. I hope you enjoy.**

**Peace.**


End file.
